Randy Orton Must Die
by angelinexo
Summary: Hell hath no fury like three Divas scorned. Unfortunately for Randy Orton, it's all directed at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Randy Orton Must Die

**Rating**: T to be safe

**Summary**: Hell hath no fury like three Divas scorned. And unfortunately for Randy Orton, it's all directed at him. Based off the movie John Tucker Must Die.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Loryn Gomez. Don't sue. You won't get much.

* * *

_Loryn Gomez had been invisible for the most part of her 23 year life. She was used to it. Which is why it was no surprise that when she started her new job as a WWE "gopher" she wasn't quick to make any friends._

_Which is why it__** was**__ such a surprise when she got herself involved with three of most popular WWE Divas: Maria, Candice Michelle, and Jillian Hall._

_You see, it all started during her second week of her new job…_

Loryn tried to balance the large vase of flowers in one arm as she knocked on the Women's Locker-room door with her free hand. She heard some scuffling from the other side of the door before a beautiful blonde – Jillian Hall – appeared before her.

"Yeah?" Jillian asked slightly annoyed.

"I have – I have a delivery for Candice Michelle," Loryn said, stumbling over her words. Just because she was used to being invisible didn't mean she didn't get an inferiority complex being around so many beautiful women.

Jillian rolled her eyes and called back into the room, "Candice! Delivery!" She looked back at the bouquet of irises. She rolled her eyes, and when Candice appeared with a glowing smile at the sight of the flowers, she plastered on a fake smile and commented, "How sweet."

"I know aren't they?" said Candice taking the bouquet from the smaller girl. She read the card that accompanied the flowers and gushed, "How romantic!"

"So who is this mystery man?" Jillian asked, genuinely curious as to whom the mystery man was, even if it was just to be updated on all the latest gossip.

Candice looked around as if to make sure nobody else was listening (Loryn had promptly been forgotten as she still stood standing well within hearing range). "Don't tell anyone," she whispered to the blonde diva, a smile on her face, "he doesn't want anyone to know, but… I'm dating… Randy Orton!"

Though Candice was oblivious as Jillian's eyes instantly narrowed, the look in Jillian's eyes thoroughly scared the forgotten 23-year-old. She took a step back as Jillian slapped Candice across the face, causing the brunette to drop her vase. Luckily, the vase was only plastic, so it just bounced off the ground and fell over, causing the water in the vase to spill all over the floor.

Holding a hand to her stinging cheek, Candice shrieked, "What the hell was that for?!?"

"Randy," the blonde said in a low voice, poking the brunette in the chest, "is… mine!" This statement pushed the brunette over the edge, and she tackled the blonde to the floor. Loryn was in shock as she stood there, watching the two divas brawl.

Wondering what the disturbance was, the divas all gathered around to watch the scuffle. Bravely (or foolishly depending on how you see it) Maria tried to break up the fight, wedging herself between the two furious women – one thing you would think you'd know not to do in the WWE – earning herself a couple of stray punches and slaps.

"Girls! Enough!" Maria yelled, "No guy is worth fighting over!"

"This isn't just any guy," Candice said, dodging a punch, "We're talking about _Randy Orton_."

Maria froze, which went unnoticed by the two brawling divas. "Randy? Why would you be fighting over Randy? _I'm_ Randy's girlfriend." The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of the brawling again, this time, fighting back.

Loryn sighed from the side-lines, her inner peace-maker fighting through. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle, causing all three divas to stop in mid swing and look at the unknown woman standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Jillian asked her.

"Are you guys serious!? This guy is obviously fooling around with all of you, and yet you're beating the shit out of _each other_? You should be pissed at him, not each other!" Loryn screamed, ignoring the blonde's question.

Just then, Jonathon Coachman entered the scene, looking from diva to diva to diva to stagehand. "Alright, ladies, _what_ is going on here?" This was a mistake, he soon realized, as the three divas all started screaming, trying to explain what happened. "Ladies! I want the four of you," he gestured towards the three divas and Loryn, "to go to my office and work things out! NOW! And don't leave until you do!"

--

The three divas sat in Coach's office, lounging in the rather comfortable armchairs, scowls on their faces, arms crossed. Every few seconds, glares would be sent across the room between the blondes and two brunettes.

Once again, it seemed that Loryn had become invisible. Which honestly didn't bother her at all.

"Okay, before Coach comes back and we pretend to act all 'nice', we need to get some things straight," Jillian said, breaking the silence.

"What's so complicated about it?" Candice said, "Randy is **mine**. It's that simple."

"You must be talking about another Randy, because _I'm_ Randy Orton's girlfriend," Maria said innocently. "But I'm not supposed to tell anybody because he thinks it's sexier…"

"Having a secret romance…" Jillian continued.

"That nobody else knows about…" Candice continued, realizing what was going on.

"But that I'm the only girl for him!?" All three Divas chorused in anger.

"Dammit!" cursed Jillian. "He's been playing all three of us."

"Well it looks to me that you three should planning revenge on him, not ripping out each others' throats," Loryn spoke up. The three Divas snapped their heads at the forgotten girl.

"Wait a minute, who are you again?" asked Maria.

"I'm Loryn," she introduced shyly, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I'm a stage assist –"

"Well the new girl is right," Candice said, cutting off Loryn. "We should start planning our revenge on that no good rotten little three timing---"

"I think we get the idea," Loryn intercepted smoothly.

"And like they say, hell hath no fury like three Divas scorned," Jillian said, with a scarily evil glint in her eyes.

"But what are we gonna do?" Maria asked. "Randy's got the world at his fingertips. If we just dump him, he'll just find _four_ more girls to take our places."

"Airhead's got a point," Jillian said.

"I've got it," Candice said, the gears in her head turning as she spoke. "We'll make him fall in love. Like truly, deeply in love. And then just yank it all out from under him. On national television."

"It's perfect," Jillian agreed. "What better way to get revenge than by humiliating and hurting him the same way he hurt all of us."

"But who can we make him fall for?" Maria asked. The Divas were silent for a moment before all three pairs of eyes turned to the small stage assistant.

Loryn's eyes widened to the size of saucepans. "Me?! But I'm just a stage assistant. Nobody knows who I am…"

"That's what makes you so perfect for the job. Nobody knows who you are, so we can mold you to be the perfect girl that will make Randy fall head over heels in love with you," Candice explained.

"And then we yank it all out from under him!" Maria exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Maria…" Jillian said, as if talking to a three-year-old. "But that might have to wait a while. It'll take us a couple of months, four tops, to make him really fall for you."

"It's perfect. We can humiliate him on the grandest stage of them all… Wrestlemania," Candice said.

"Wait a minute, I don't know if I wanna go through with this," Loryn objected.

"Why not? With us three helping you, you can become a famous Diva. Everyone will know your name. You'll have friends and be popular. In just a matter of weeks, you'll even have Randy Orton, the sexiest WWE superstar, eating out of the palm of your hands. It's got to be better than whatever lousy existence you have going on now."

Maria frowned at the insult, but said nothing.

Loryn thought about it for a few moments. The offer of popularity and fame and acceptance was very tempting. But Loryn had a good conscious, and wasn't sure if the pain of one, even well deserved pain, was worth it.

The three Divas looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

Loryn gulped and replied, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at the Norfolk Scope Arena for a house show, the three divas and reluctant stage assistant met in an empty locker room to plan their revenge.

"So first thing's first," Jillian said, taking the lead, "Randy is never going to go for a stage hand. We," she gestured toward herself, Candice, and Jillian, "are going to have to turn _you_ into a WWE Diva."

"Me? A Diva?" Loryn asked, eyes wide. "I can't be Diva... I don't know how to wrestle. And I _definitely_ don't have the sex appeal."

"Which is why you have us," Jillian said. "I will help you with your lack of confidence."

"I'll teach you some of the basic wrestling moves," Maria said.

"And I will be in charge of making over your appearance," Candice concluded.

"But how are you going to get me a WWE Contract? How will you convince Mr. McMahon to sign me without any experience or skills?" Loryn asked.

Jillian patted her head like a dog. "You don't worry about that, hun. You just work on being more... like me... So that Randy will fall for you in no time."

"Okay..." Loryn said with a roll of her eyes. She glanced toward Maria and they shared a smile. "So who do I start with?"

"Since the other wrestlers are using the ring to practice, we'll have to do that some other time," Maria said.

"And the other Divas are using the make-up and costume ladies for later tonight, and since we want to keep you a surprise, we'll have to wait until they're done," Candice explained.

"So that leaves you with me," Jillian said, a scary glint in her eyes. Loryn just gulped nervously.

"Me and Maria are gonna leave you two alone before the others get suspicious. We're not exactly supposed to be friends, remember?" Candice said. Maria sent Loryn an encouraging smile as she walked out the door behind the other brunette.

"Okay, first thing's first, hun," Jillian said. "Don't slouch." Loryn immediately straightened up, intimidated by the blond diva. "Keep your chin up." Loryn did. "Always maintain eye contact. No matter how intimidated you may be." Loryn made eye contact with Jillian, but faltered after a couple of seconds. "Okay, we'll work on that later. And well smile for goodness sake. You have to look like you love your life. Like you know you're the best. Even though you're obviously not."

Loryn rolled her eyes and thought, _'This is going to be a long couple of hours.'_

---

After a tiring couple of hours with Jillian for confidence training, Loryn found herself with Candice in the make-up and costume department of the WWE.

"Okay, so after having to spend hours with Jillian, you get to relax for the rest of the day while I glam you up into Diva material," Candice said.

Loryn had to admit that she enjoyed getting pampered by the Diva. Candice was actually pretty nice to Loryn.

After applying Loryn's make-up, Candice even gave her a compliment.

"See, with the right combination of products, you're actually pretty. And I didn't even have to apply that much. Just a little eyeliner to accentuate your beautiful brown eyes, some lip gloss, and a little blush, and you're half-way to Diva material," Candice said with a smile.

Loryn blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"And your hair is already beautiful, no need for any products," Candice said, fingering Loryn's straight, silky, black hair. "Now all we have to do is your wardrobe," Candice said, eyeing the smaller girl.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Loryn asked timidly.

"Nothing sweetie," Candice said, "It's just not... Diva material."

"Oh," was all Loryn said. "Do I get any input on what I have to wear?"

"Of course you do," Candice assured her, "But if you want to be Diva material, then you'll have to take some risks with your choices." Candice browsed through the racks of clothing, pausing at some articles of clothing before moving on. "Aha!" she said as she pulled out a pair of low rise blue jeans and a low cut baby blue tee.

"I can't wear this," Loryn protested. "I don't have the cleavage for that shirt."

"That's what push up bras are for, hun," Candice said, smiling. "Now just go and try them on. Remember, if you feel confident and sexy, you'll look confident and sexy. Or do you need another session with Confidence Coach Jillian?"

Loryn snatched the clothes out of Candice's hands, saying, "I'll get these on right away."

When she stepped out from the dressing room, Candice gave her a once over. With a satisfied smile, she said, "Perfect. You look absolutely amazing!"

Loryn blushed, and said, "Really?" She took a look at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl. "I don't look half bad," she admitted.

"Two down, and one to go," Candice said. "Once you get some training from Maria in the ring, we'll be ready to start Operation Randy Orton Must Die."

---

The next day, after hours of training with Maria, Loryn laid in the middle of the ring, breathing heavily. She had borrowed a pair of Maria's black wrestling pants paired up with a hot pink top from Candice and a pair of old wrestling boots they found in the costume department.

"Well, Lor," Maria said, using the new nickname she made, "I think you're ready. You're not exactly the next Lita or Trish, but you can probably hold your own in a match against most of the new eye candy in the business."

"Which means next week," Jillian said with a grin, "We'll be able to put our plan underway."

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter two! Not much action, pretty much just a filler. But hope you like. Please review!


End file.
